Do You Like It?
by lovemesomelongmire
Summary: A little side-trip moment between Vic and Walt, previous to events in the Happy New Year series.


**Author's Note:**

** Hope you enjoy this little pre-New Year glimpse at a Walt &amp; Vic moment. Wish I could sit on that porch and take in the view!:)**

**"Do You Like It?"**

* * *

"So…whadda you think?" Walt asked, sounding slightly apprehensive.

"Hhhmmm, not bad," Vic replied, considering.

"Does that mean you like it?" He looked down at her, his query hopeful.

"It's definitely impressive!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you did help get it up," and he gave her a little smile, taking her statement as a sign that yes, she did like it.

"You could've done it by yourself, Walt," she scoffed lightly.

"Not like I haven't had some practice," he agreed, "but it was nice to have a helping hand this time."

"You've been needing this for so long," Vic said softly as she looked approvingly at what was before her.

"Probably since the day I met you" he agreed. "Wasn't sure it was big enough…"

"It's the perfect size!"

"Yeah, well, I did measure twice," Walt confessed with a laugh. Vic smirked and backhanded him in the stomach

"Length and width are pretty important," she told him, matter-of-factly and then she grinned.

"Should we test it out?" he asked with a lift of one eyebrow.

"Oh, definitely," Vic exclaimed, her eyes alight.

"Okay, then….You wanna do the honours?"

"We could do it together," she suggested, looking up at him.

"I think you're probably better at it than I am," Walt told her and it was his turn to smirk.

"Well, I suppose it is one of my specialties," Vic agreed, "although I _know _you've done your fair share of it lately."

"Yeah, well, I lack your…._style_. Go ahead, Vic, It's all yours," and he spread his hands, inviting her to take the lead.

Vic reached out, ran her hand softly over the smooth surface.

"It sure is beautiful," she murmured.

"Thanks," Walt said, looking delightfully awkward, "but we're gonna have to make sure it lasts, so go ahead, Vic, do what you do…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

"Okay, buddy, but just remember, YOU asked for this!"

Vic stepped in front of him and curled her hand around the hardware. She gave him a chance to change his mind, but Walt nodded, despite the signs of worry on his face. With a look of devilish excitement, Vic tightened her grip, pushed forward and then yanked back with all she had.

BAM! She laughed and Walt groaned.

"I warned you," Vic told him, a look of triumph in her eyes.

"Yup", he drawled "You sure did. I'd say that bathroom door's pretty secure," and he actually laughed.

"Yup," she agreed. "That sucker's not going anywhere." She high-fived him as they walked to the kitchen. "I can't believe you made the whole thing yourself. It really is beautiful."

"Deserves a beer," Walt drawled modestly. "Can you stay for one?"

"Or two," Vic replied. "Not in any hurry to go anywhere" she told him as he handed her a beer from the fridge.

"That's good to know," he told her, "because I've got something _really_ beautiful to show you" and Vic raised an inquiring eyebrow.

He ushered her outside, on to the wide porch, with a hand on the small of her back. The sun was just beginning to set as he invited her to sit on one of the wicker chairs. He grabbed another one, moved it a little closer to hers and sat himself down. They popped the tops on their respective beers in perfect unison.

"It's not beautiful here," Vic told him as she took in the wide open land that swept out before her and the mountains that jutted up out of it not far in the distance "it's absolutely _gorgeous_" she exclaimed. The sun cast a muted golden light over the pastel coloured sky that surrounded it.

" All the times I've been out here and I've never seen the sunset...You really do have your own little piece of paradise here" she sighed.

"Yup," Walt agreed, "and thanks to you, we finished installing that door in time to see this" and he raised his can of beer to indicate the scenery before them. Vic beheld the wonder before her and sighed deeply.

"So glad I got to see this" she mused as she drank in the coming evening. "Do you think you'll ever really finish this damn cabin?" she teased him.

"Keep meaning to," he told her after taking a sip of his beer, "but some days it feels like my albatross…"

Vic reached over and lightly patted his knee.

"Well, at least you've got a bathroom door now, Walt" she laughed. "That's a step in the right direction. The rest will come, I know it.." and she smiled at him.

"With some help from a few friends," he replied, smiling back. Vic raised her beer to him.

"Here's to the Absaroka Albatross" she invited. Walt met her toast and they both drank deeply, sighing softly at the same time, stretching their legs out and settling in to watch the sun kiss the ground in preparation of night's impending arrival.

"Thanks for coming over, Vic, for all _your_ help," Walt said softly.

"Anytime, Walt….any time at all. I could get used to sitting here, just watching the sun go down…."

"Amen to that," Walt agreed.


End file.
